Kuei Sin
by Shadowmjl
Summary: An amulet is given to Shadow by a dying girl and a clan of deadly ninjas seem hellbent on getting the amulet back and killing anyone who knows about it. Rated T to be safe. Chap 4's up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt at a ninja fic, the characters all belong to Sega, except Tonya who belongs to Shadrougeforever.

Kuei Sin

Chapter 1

In a government building near the middle of Station Square a tall man wearing a business suit was locking his office door on the top floor for the night. The man turned and walked away, passing several security guards as he went, just as the man reached the foyer of the building an alarm sounded and the man ran over to a desk, behind the desk were several TV screens showing security camera footage, one by one the cameras picture was blocked by static, someone was inside the building destroying the cameras. The man hurriedly picked up a phone and rang the police. Meanwhile a security guard was sneaking through a corridor with his gun in his hand looking for the intruder, the guard walked into an office and looked around, everything seemed normal, then he noticed an opened drawer and several personal files lying on a desk, the guard walked over to the desk and looked down at the files, 'Probably just someone who couldn't be assed to put them away' the guard thought. As the guard turned to leave he nearly walked into someone, "Who the hell're you!?" the lights were all out on that floor so the guard couldn't see whoever was in front of him, the guard focused and saw only a head with two small, yellow eyes staring into him, the guard then realised whoever this was, was hanging upside down from the ceiling, "Holy shi-" before the guard could finish a Sai was plunged deep into his chest. As the guard fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his mouth and chest, the strange figure dropped from the ceiling and grabbed a file on the desk before running out of the office and leaping out of an open window. A few minutes later another security guard found the dead body of the first guard and the police came but found no trace of the killer. An hour later the mysterious figure entered a temple and walked into a large room with a large golden statue of a spider at the back, standing in front of the statue was a man dressed in a red hooded robe which concealed his face. The man from the office building, who was dressed in a black ninja outfit which also covered most of his face, knelt at the entrance to the room, "Enter." said the man in red without turning around, the ninja walked into the room with a folder in his hand, "I have brought you the girl's file as requested my lord."

"Excellent, give it to me." the man turned and the ninja handed him the file, the man opened the file and saw a photo of a young girl with long, black hair wearing an amulet with a black gem in it shaped like a spider. The man stared at the photo for a moment and handed the file back to the ninja, "Go, and get me that amulet." the ninja bowed and walked away.

The next day Shadow the Hedgehog was walking down a street towards the Chaotix when suddenly he heard someone scream, Shadow quickly ran down the street and saw a man in a ninja outfit throwing

Shurikens at a teenage girl with black hair and an amulet around her neck. The ninja threw another Shuriken at the girl but before it hit her Shadow ran over, picked the girl up and ran out of the way. Shadow put the girl down on the sidewalk, "Stay here." he said before turning back to the ninja, who was now standing on the roof of a small building holding a Katana sword, Shadow leapt up onto the building and glared at the ninja, "I don't know who you are or who she is but you don't have the right to harm her."

The ninja laughed, "Foolish hedgehog, you have no idea what is happening, and now your interfering has lead you to an early grave."

Shadow smirked and took up a fighting stance, "Sorry, but I don't go down that easy."

The ninja thrust the sword towards Shadow, who sidestepped out of the way and swung his right hand at the ninja, who grabbed Shadow's wrist and tried to stab him in the side, Shadow grabbed the sword's handle and the two each tried to force the other back. The ninja jumped into the air and landed behind Shadow with his back to him and thrust his sword back to try and stab Shadow, who had already leapt into the air, "Chaos Spear!" as several yellow spears fell towards the ninja he raised his sword to block them but the force pushed him to the ground. Shadow landed next to the ninja and held him down by grabbing his throat, "Now tell me what you want with that girl." Shadow demanded, the ninja began to laugh, "What the hell are you laughing at you asshole?" suddenly Shadow felt something grab him round the waist and he was lifted into the air by a large man with pincers for hands, the man was tall, had broad shoulders, very muscular arms and was wearing a red ninja outfit. The large ninja threw Shadow off the rooftop and he and the other ninja leapt down into the street and walked steadily towards the girl, who was now cowering behind a trashcan in an alley. Just as the red ninja reached out to grab the girl he heard, "Chaos Spear!" A searing pain burned his arm and the ninja winced in pain as Shadow ran towards them, the smaller ninja took out several Shurikens and threw them at Shadow, who skilfully dodged them and jumped into the air, "Chaos Spear!" even more spears fell towards the two as they ran away down the street. Shadow then landed back on the sidewalk and walked over to the trashcan the girl was hiding behind, Shadow held out his hand and said, "It's okay, you're safe now." the girl hesitated before taking Shadow's hand and stood up. As Shadow lead the girl out into the street he asked, "Why were those guys after you anyway?" As the girl opened her mouth to answer she suddenly let out a piercing scream as a wave of blue energy hit her in the back. The girl fell forward and Shadow caught her, he then looked around and saw the red ninja standing a few metres away, his right pincer glowing blue, the ninja ran away and Shadow turned his attention back to the girl, who was very close to death after the attack, "Don't worry, I'll get help." Shadow said, the girl took hold of the amulet around her neck and tore it off, "They were after this." she said wearily, she put the amulet into Shadow's hand and said, "No matter what, you can't let them get it, the fate of the entire planet rests with you." the girl then closed her eyes and Shadow felt her pulse stop. As police came and took her away Shadow stood on a nearby building, he had ran when he heard police sirens incase they thought he had killed her, as the ambulance drove away Shadow looked down at the amulet in his hand, it had a black jewel in it shaped like a spider, "She said those ninjas were after this, but why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow walked into the Chaotix and was greeted by Vector shouting at him, "Shadow, where the hell have you been? You're over a half hour late!"

Shadow was in no mood to be shouted at after what had happened, "Back the fuck off! A girl died on me this morning so you'll excuse me for being a little late!"

Espio and Charmy heard the shouting and walked over, "What happened?" asked Espio, Shadow sighed and held up the amulet the girl had given him, "On my way here I saw a girl being attacked by a ninja, I tried to stop him but a second guy showed up and killed her. As she died she gave me this, she said the ninjas were after it and the fate of the entire planet rested with me."

"Wow, sounds pretty weird, why would ninjas kill someone for an amulet?" Charmy asked, Shadow handed the amulet to Charmy, "I don't know, but do a search on this thing and see if you can find out."

Espio noticed the spider shaped gem on the amulet as Shadow gave it to Charmy, he closed his eyes and folded his arms, "Charmy doesn't have to try and find out what why they wanted it. I know who they are, and what they want." Just then Shadow was caught off guard by a hug from Rouge, "Where the hell have you been, I thought you were in trouble."

"Rouge i'm fine, now will you please get off me. I can't breath." said Shadow, Rouge released him and Shadow then noticed Espio talking to a purple cat, "Ahem," Espio turned to Shadow, "Es, you gonna tell us just who those ninjas were?"

"Oh right, well I recognise that Spider insignia, it belongs to a ninja clan called Kuei Sin. They're a group of arachnid ninjas, the best. According to legend they once ruled over a small region of China and served a great spider god." the purple cat, Tonya, shuddered, "Uh, creepy."

"Yeah, well anyway," Espio continued, "This god supposedly had two sons, a scorpion, and a spider, and both trained with the Kuei Sin and eventually became the best of the whole clan. However one son realised that his clan was training in order to invade the rest of China and take over, he then decided to stop his father and used the power of an ancient amulet his father wore to seal him in a statue of pure gold and this caused the Kuei Sin to disband and eventually disappear completely, but there is a story that tells of how after that ninja stopped the Kuei Sin he was killed by his brother and the amulet was lost, the brother then vowed he would rebuild the Kuei Sin and free his father."

"So do you think this amulet is the one the Kuei Sin are looking for?" Charmy asked, Espio nodded, "It all adds up."

"Well couldn't we just destroy the amulet?" asked Vector

"No, it's protected by incredibly strong ninja magic." explained Espio

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do? These guys saw my face and they're gonna come looking for me." Shadow said annoyingly, suddenly everyone heard an explosion and ran outside to see a car upside down and in flames at the side of a road and people running around screaming, the red ninja from earlier stood on top of a small building. Shadow looked up and saw the ninja, "That's the guy who killed the girl before." the ninja noticed Shadow and said in a deep, menacing voice, "You will give me the amulet, hedgehog."

"Go to hell!" Shadow shouted, the ninja then held his right pincer in the air and said, "Shoukan Fu!" his hand glowed with black energy and suddenly several humanoid creatures appeared in flashes of black light, the creatures looked human but they had demonic faces, they had long fangs, red eyes and horns, as well as very sharp claws. All the creatures wore black ninja outfits but their heads weren't covered, "These are Hellspawn, they answer only to me," explained the red ninja, "Now give me the amulet or die." Shadow turned to Charmy, "Charmy, get out of here, Rouge, Ton, go with him, Vector, Espio and I'll take care of this." Tonya, Rouge and Charmy ran back into the Chaotix and Shadow, Espio and Vector all took up fighting stances as the Hellspawn charged at them. Espio and Vector began to fight the Hellspawn as Shadow ran at one and ran up him and leapt off his head and spun towards the red ninja, Shadow landed on the roof top and glared at him, "I won't let you get away with this, you'll never get that amulet. Chaos Spear!" as the spears flew towards the ninja he stood perfectly still and said, "Raijin." a green energy shield appeared around him and the spears hit the shield and disappeared, "Damn it." Shadow said frustratingly

"My turn," said the ninja, "Kamaitachi." the ninja's pincers glowed blue and he swung his arm, as he did a blue wave of energy flew towards Shadow, who jumped out of the way. Meanwhile Espio threw a Shuriken into the head of a Hellspawn, as it fell down dead he ran over and jumped up onto the rooftop Shadow was on, he ran over to Shadow, who was in a fighting stance a few feet away from the red ninja, "Need a hand?" Espio asked

"Wouldn't mind." Shadow replied, then the ninja's pincers glowed black as he said, "Jinsou Fu." black energy streamed from the ninja's pincers and into Espio, who froze as the energy hit him, Shadow watched, stunned, as Espio's eyes turned a piercing red, "What the hell are you doing to him?!" Shadow shouted angrily

"He is becoming my slave, Jinsou Fu is the power to manipulate others and bend them to your will." the ninja said

"Stop it! Stop it right now you bastard or I'll fucking kill you!" Shadow shouted, the black energy stopped flowing into Espio and the ninja turned and ran, Shadow tried to run after him but was knocked down by a kick from Espio. Shadow hit the ground hard and looked up as his best friend stood over him, his eyes red and full of hatred, Espio took out a dagger and tried to stab Shadow, who grabbed Espio's wrist and fought to push it away. Then Vector appeared and threw Espio off of Shadow, "What's up with Es?" Vector asked

"That ninja did something to him, he's under some kind of mind control." answered Shadow as he stood up. Shadow and Espio then charged at each other and began fighting, eventually Shadow punched Espio in the face and knocked him down, then he and Vector held Espio down, "Espio, focus, it's us, we're your friends." Shadow said, Espio struggled for a minute and then started to stop, his eyes returned to normal and Shadow and Vector let him up, "What happened?" asked Espio as he held his head

"That ninja did something to you, you were being controlled." Shadow explained as he folded his arms

"Really? So what do we do now?" asked Espio

Shadow gritted his teeth, "We find that ninja and kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, writer block's a bitch.**

Chapter 3

Later inside the Chaotix HQ, Shadow and the others all stood around the desk in Vector's office while Vector sat in his chair, "Okay, so we know that weirdo ninja is after that amulet Shadow's got and we know he is extremely dangerous," Vector said, "But there has to be a way to stop him."

"There is," said Shadow, who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded, "We find him and kill him."

"But how are we supposed to find him?" asked Espio

"I don't know, but I will find him, he won't get away with what he did to you." answered Shadow. Meanwhile Charmy was studying the amulet in his hands, he turned it over and noticed a small red button on the back, he pressed the button and the black gem on the front began to glow slightly, "Hey, check this out." everyone walked over to Charmy and looked in interest at the glowing jewel, "What is it doing?" asked Charmy

"It's showing us where to go." said Shadow, "I can feel it pulling me towards something far away." Espio took the amulet from Charmy and looked at it, "It must have a strange connection to you Shadow, cause I can't feel anything."

"It must have been when the girl gave it to me." Shadow said, Espio nodded, "Probably, so what do you think it's drawing you to?"

"Well the amulet was used to seal a god in a statue so maybe it's trying to lead me to the statue."

Vector stood up, "The ninjas will probably keep the statue at their base so if we follow the amulet it'll take us to the ninjas." Shadow smirked, "Alright, time for some payback."

An hour later the Chaotix were walking through a dense forest, Shadow was leading the group and was now wearing the amulet, which was glowing much brighter, "We're almost there." Shadow said

"Good cause I can't take much more of this walking." complained Rouge, "Me neither." added Tonya, Espio chuckled, "What's the matter Ton? You never been hiking before?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't." said Tonya as she stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "But that's hardly relevant given that even if I had it would've been through a forest."

"Gees Ton, it was only a joke." Espio said

"Guys, can we stay focused here?" Shadow said, "After all we don't know anything about this area, it could be dangerous." Suddenly several figures dressed in black ninja robes leapt down from the trees and surrounded the group, "You mean like this Shadow?" Espio asked sarcastically

"Yep, this pretty much qualifies as dangerous." Shadow answered. There were at least a dozen men standing around the gang of friends, half of them were clearly Hellspawn and the other half seemed to be normal ninjas except their eyes were glowing red, Vector cracked his knuckles as Espio took out a shuriken, Tonya took out her fans, Charmy drew a pair of daggers from a small pouch on his waist and Shadow and Rouge took up fighting stances next to each other. Shadow looked over at his friends, "Okay, let's do this." then the ninjas pounced and everyone began to fight.

One possessed ninja came at Shadow and Rouge with a staff, Rouge jumped out of the way as the ninja swung the staff at her and kicked him hard in the back, as the ninja fell forward Shadow punched him in the stomach. Shadow picked up the staff and used it to knock a Hellspawn to the ground. Shadow twirled the staff in his hand as the creature got up and growled at him, the Hellspawn then leapt at Shadow, who thrust one end of the staff into the ground and vaulted into the air and kicked the Hellspawn hard in the head. Shadow turned and hit another ninja with the staff, knocking him out, before throwing the staff at a Hellspawn who was fighting Charmy.

The staff went through the creature's chest and imbedded itself in a tree behind him. Charmy just stared as the Hellspawn fell to the ground, dead. Meanwhile Vector had a pile of dead Hellspawn at his feet and Rouge and Tonya were fighting more ninjas. Tonya blocked one ninja's sword with her fans and Rouge kicked the sword out of his hand before kicking the ninja hard. While all this was going on Espio and one lone ninja were up in the trees fighting, Espio jumped towards a tree and rebound off it while throwing Shurikens at the ninja, who jumped rapidly out of the way.

The ninja landed on a tree branch, as did Espio, and the two glared at each other for a second, suddenly the ninja held out his hand and a strange, white rope launched itself from the ninja's hand and hit Espio in the chest and stuck to him, the ninja did the same with his other hand and the same material stuck Espio's legs together. Espio then realised what the strange material holding him was, "Oh my god, this is a spider's web!" Espio then began to struggle as the ninja started jumping from branch to branch to reach him. Espio took out a small knife and tried cutting the web but it got tangled up. Just as the ninja was one branch away from Espio the branch broke as Shadow spun straight up into the ninja, knocking him back. Shadow landed on the same branch as Espio and the ninja fell through the trees and hit the ground hard. "What the hell is this stuff?" asked Shadow as he helped Espio pull off the webbing, "It's a spider's web, those ninjas are spiders Shadow." Espio replied

Shadow pulled the webbing off of Espio's legs, "Well then let's go squash them."

A few minutes later the Chaotix reached the centre of the forest and saw an enormous temple in the middle of a large clearing. "The statue's gotta be in there." said Shadow, "This amulet's glowing bright enough to light the whole Chaotix HQ. If I go anywhere near there while wearing this thing I'll attract attention, Espio, can you hang on to it?" Shadow took off the amulet and handed it to Espio, who put it inside his bracelet, which he used to store his Shurikens. "Okay, everyone stay here, I'll go check out the security." said Shadow as he ran off towards the temple, meanwhile Espio began to feel something, a strange urge to wear the amulet, then he heard a strange voice, "You call yourself a ninja? Ha! If you truly wish to become a real ninja you must put on the amulet, then you will learn all the ancient ninja abilities."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, had a lot of things going on, not to mention fucking writer block.**

Chapter 4

A few minutes later Shadow returned to the rest of the Chaotix, who were hiding in the trees. "Okay, security's tight, but I think we can make it inside unseen." said Shadow, everyone gathered near Shadow, except Espio, who was standing a few feet away, staring into space, "Here's the plan." began Shadow, "Espio and I'll distract the guards and while they're chasing after us, you'll all make your way inside. Then I'll use Chaos Control to warp Espio and myself inside too." Everyone nodded in agreement, then Shadow looked over at Espio, "Es?" Espio didn't move, "Es!?" Shadow said loudly, Espio snapped out of his daydream, "Huh? What?"

"Did you hear the plan?" asked Shadow

"Uh, no, sorry."

Shadow sighed with frustration, "You and I are gonna distract the ninjas around the temple while everyone else sneaks in."

"Okay, I got it."

Then Shadow and Espio ran out towards the temple, as he ran Espio carefully reached into the compartment in his bracelet and pulled out the amulet, he then slowed down and let Shadow run ahead and put the amulet around his neck. A ninja standing near the temple saw Shadow and Espio running towards him and began shouting, then several other ninjas appeared and chased the two friends as they turned and ran away from the temple. As the ninjas ran away from the temple to pursue Shadow and Espio the rest of the Chaotix carefully made their way towards the temple. Eventually the ninjas caught up with Shadow and Espio and surrounded them. They had ran into the forest and back to the temple. One ninja ran at Shadow and tried to punch him, Shadow blocked the attack and punched the ninja hard in the stomach before he kicked him in the head and knocked him to the ground. Shadow then began fighting several ninjas and three others advanced towards Espio.

Espio took out a small knife and grabbed one ninja's wrist as he tried to punch Espio and stabbed him in the head. As the first ninja fell down dead Espio kicked a second ninja to the floor and threw a shuriken at a third. As the third ninja died the second jumped to his feet and charged at Espio. Suddenly a fireball appeared in Espio's hand as he said, "Ka'en!" Espio threw the fireball at the ninja, who was hit in the chest and killed as the fire burned through him, leaving a burnt hole in him. As the ninja's corpse fell to the ground everyone stopped and stared at Espio, who turned to the other ninjas standing next to Shadow, "Kamaitachi." Espio said as his hands began to glow, then he swung his hands and blue waves of energy flew towards Shadow and the ninjas. Shadow jumped out of the way but the ninjas were too stunned by what they were seeing to move and the waves of energy cut into them and they all fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. Shadow landed a few metres away from Espio and stared at him as the chameleon examined the amulet around his neck, "Espio, how did you do that?" Shadow asked

"It was the amulet, it gave me the power. And it can give me more." Espio said, never taking his eyes off the amulet

"Es, why did you put the amulet on? I thought you put it inside your bracelet."

"I heard a voice, it told me to wear the amulet to learn all the secret ninja abilities, and it was right."

Shadow began to think about what Espio had just said, 'A voice? It must be those damn ninjas trying to control him again. I've got to get that amulet away from him.'

"Espio, give me the amulet." Shadow said

"What!?" Espio looked over at Shadow

"That amulet is doing something to you Es, give it to me."

"No! You just want the power for yourself don't you?"

"Espio, I don't want what that thing has to offer, and neither do you."

"You're wrong, I do want the power this amulet can give me, and you're not going to get it back without a fight. Ka'en!" A fireball launched itself from Espio's hand and raced towards Shadow, who leapt out of the way and threw several Chaos Spears at Espio. Espio backflipped into the air and rebound off the wall of the temple, as Espio flew through the air he shouted, "Kamaitachi!" and threw a blue wave of energy at Shadow. Shadow ran at Espio and rapidly punched him over and over in the stomach, Espio fell back and as he hit the ground he kicked Shadow hard, causing the hedgehog to also fall to the ground. Shadow and Espio both jumped to their feet and Shadow ran at Espio again, this time Espio was ready and grabbed Shadow's wrists and threw him into the temple, Shadow exploded through the wall and crashed onto the hard, stone floor. Shadow got to his feet and saw he was in a large room with very little decoration, it looked like a training arena, the walls were bare and the stone slabs used to build the temple were visible and the only things on the walls were several banners with the Kuei Sin insignia on them. Shadow then realised the rest of the Chaotix were in the room with him, "Shadow, what the hell happened out there?" asked Rouge, looking extremely worried, Shadow sighed, "Espio's been corrupted by the amulet, he attacked me using it's power." everyone gasped, "Espio…" Tonya whispered, tears in her eyes, "We have to do something."

Shadow walked over to the hole in the wall and looked around outside, Espio was gone, "If Espio's being controlled by the amulet then he'll probably try to revive the Kuei Sin god, we can't let that happen." Shadow said.

Meanwhile deep inside the temple Espio stood in a large, dark room with more banners with the Kuei Sin insignia on them and an enormous golden spider statue at the back. In front of the statue stood a man in a red robe, "You have done well, my servant." said the man, who then lifted his hood to reveal himself to be the ninja who killed the girl and possessed Espio earlier. "Thank you, my master." said Espio, who was kneeling in the centre of the room. Just then several ninjas dressed completely in black entered the room, "My lord, the intruders have breached the temple, they're heading this way." said one ninja urgently, "What?! Imbeciles, I will take care of them myself." the ninja threw off his hooded cloak, showing the red combat robes he was wearing, they had a gold lining around them and the Kuei Sin insignia on the left shoulder. As the ninja ran out of the door the black ninja who spoke walked over to Espio, who was still kneeling, "You are the amulet barer?" asked the ninja

"I am." answered Espio, never moving, "I can use the amulet to reawaken our god, give me the amulet and I will do it now." said the ninja

Espio smirked and stood up, suddenly Espio backhanded the ninja in the face, causing them to fall backwards. Espio took out a knife and glared at the other ninjas near the door, "If you value your lives you'll stay out of this, this is between me and him." Espio looked down at the ninja on the ground, who was slowly climbing to his feet. As the ninja stood up he looked over at the other ninjas, "Forget it, he knows." one by one the ninjas took off their robes, revealing themselves to be the rest of the Chaotix, then the ninja next to Espio took off his robe, showing himself as a black and red hedgehog, "Shadow." said Espio through gritted teeth, "We end this now."

"Espio, please don't do this, you have to listen to me, not that amulet, me! I'm your friend, that amulet you're wearing is just using you."

"Your words fall on deaf ears, 'friend'." Espio took up a fighting stance, "Kekkai Fu!" suddenly black energy formed around the door, "Kekkai Fu is a means to seal off areas with dark magic, the only way to break it is to defeat the person who created it, me." Espio explained.

Shadow sighed, "Very well." he then took up a fighting stance and the two dove at each other to begin their fight to the death.


End file.
